


Control

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Luke gets bored of meditating and decides to distract Danny





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Short little smutlet. 
> 
> Originally posted at https://capn-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/177077238219/lukedanny-control-an-a-small-little-smut-fic

Luke was bored.

He’d been watching Danny meditate for quite some time now and it had gotten old rather quickly. Danny is hellbent on teaching Luke control, how to “hone his craft”. Luke is humoring him, pure and simple. Luke understood control. Years of patience and having to reign in his anger at the hand he’s been dealt has taught him plenty of control. But he knows Danny means well so he gave meditating a shot.

After nodding off a third time, he gives up. He opens his eyes and watches Danny stand before him and run through a set of exercises. He did the same ones day after day after day and Luke watches him quietly for a while. Finally he stands and moves behind Danny.

“I love you, man but this is boring,” he says and Danny shakes his head, continuing through the motions.

“It’s about control and patience,” he says. “Jessica and Matt don’t get it either.”

“You saying we’re impatient?” Luke asks drily and Danny continues moving for a moment.

“I think I just have a higher level of control.” He continues to move as Luke watches, his eyes tracing over Danny’s form and an idea takes hold.

“Is that so?” Luke moves in closer, taking note of the moment Danny feels his presence nearby. Luke’s voice is husky, sending shivers down Danny’s spine. “Let me test that.”

Danny swallows but his eyes remain closed, stuck in place. “Be my guest.”

He continues to concentrate even as a thin film of sweat settles over him. Luke moves in closer and palms Danny’s stomach, smiles when he feels it contract beneath his hand. Brushing his palm softly over Danny’s stomach, he slides down to trace his waistband. Danny’s calm, his breathing unchanged, even as Luke dips his index finger beneath the band. Danny tenses, just minutely but his face doesn’t change.

Luke teasingly slides his finger over the warm skin there, playing in the indentations left by Danny’s waistband. Danny’s breath wavers with every pass but his face remains cool as ever. Luke moves in closer, reaching with a free hand to Danny’s hip before sliding up and over his pectoral. Danny swallows, eyes firm as he moves through his routine. Luke can feel Danny’s heart pounding beneath the palm he’d placed on Danny’s chest and he smiles to himself.

He thumbs a nipple teasingly, listening closely for the intake of breath. It doesn’t come, Danny is determined to ignore Luke and keep up the motions. Luke leans in closer, letting Danny feel the heat from Luke’s chest against his back. It leads Danny to pause for a moment before continuing, his heart beating faster as Luke dipped into his pants. He reaches down at a painfully slow pace and takes hold of Danny’s cock, earning a small intake of breath.

“You okay?” he asks innocently and Danny nods, his face blank, a light blush to his cheeks.

Luke nods takes up a slow rhythm, just feeling the weight of Danny’s cock in his palm. Danny continues moving, a little clumsier than before but he’s determined to prove his point. Even as Luke speeds up a little and resumes thumbing his nipple teasingly. A clever twist of his wrist and Danny gasps, his cock jerking in Luke’s grasp.

“What was that?” Luke asks teasingly and Danny’s voice is rough in response.

“Nothing,” he says. “Got a chill.”

Luke hums, keeping up the pace and drawing more precome from the tip. Danny’s breathing grows heavier by the minute but he keeps going through the motions, determined to win. It’s one of the things Luke loves about him. He pulls at Danny’s hard nipple, smiling at the soft moan he earns in response. His lashes flutter over flushed cheeks, mouth open a little as he pants softly. Luke slides his hips forward, pressing up against Danny’s ass as Danny gradually starts to pushing into Luke’s palm.

Smiling, Luke rewards Danny’s subtle surrender with faster, tighter strokes. Twists that send Danny up onto his toes as he pushes into Luke’s fist. Another clever twist has Danny giving in completely, his head falling back on Luke’s shoulder as he cries out, “Luke - Luke, please.”

Luke drops a line of sweet kisses along Danny’s throat and strokes him hard and fast, murmuring, “Come for me, baby.”

He noses into Danny’s neck, feels Danny buck against his fist twice before he spills over Luke’s hand. He pants, murmuring Luke’s name as he works him through it, shivering and shaking in Luke’s arms. Luke draws as much out of him as he can before he sighs, pulling his hand up to Danny’s mouth.

Danny takes it gladly, cleaning it up with a low groan that goes straight to Luke’s groin. When he’s done, he levels Luke with a light glare. “You think you won but I think your little plan backfired.”

“Is that so?” Luke asks and Danny spares a challenging grin.

He traces his fingers over the bulge in Luke’s pants. “I could be generous with you,” he began, cupping Luke’s cock more solidly. He leans in, nipping at Luke’s throat as he whispers, “Or I could be a sore loser.”

Luke groans, his cock throbbing desperately in his pants. “Danny,” he whines and Danny steps back, a smug glint in his eye.

“I told you, Luke; it’s all about patience and control.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts at my writing tumblr: capn-shellhead.tumblr.com


End file.
